Days Go By
by The Culling Song
Summary: During the final year at Hogwarts many things change. New friends are made. Old friendships and loyalties are questioned. Can Harry and his friends survive their rapidly changing lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. don't sue.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his train compartment, on the way to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, thinking of what lay ahead of him this year . He couldn't say that he was looking forward to it. Over the summer his father had informed him that when he came home for Christmas this year he would be receiving his Dark Mark and would be officially inducted in to the Death Eaters.

All of his Slytherin friends were eagerly discussing the events to happen in another compartment, in which he had earlier occupied. The thought of him and the people he grew up with being members of the murderous group made him sick to his stomach and forced him to find an empty compartment to be alone and think.

At the moment the only solution that he could come up with was to give up and kill himself. That would save him the trouble of having to be a part of the Death Eaters and later the trouble of Azkaban when Voldemort was defeated. Just as Draco was thinking of trying to find something sharp to cut open his wrists with, there was a noise outside of his compartment.

Looking up from his spot Draco saw the door slide open to reveal a solitary figure in the shadows of the hallway. The figure stepped forward, out of the shadows, and revealed themselves as none other than Harry Potter.

Seeing his school rival in his compartment did nothing for Draco's mood, causing him to snap, "Piss off, Potter."

Harry glared at Draco and responded, "God damn it, Malfoy, can't you lay off for two fucking seconds and at least act human for once. All I did was open a door and you're freaking out. I was just trying to find an empty compartment for myself and this one looked empty."

Draco glared for a second and decided that he had better things to do than have a screaming match with someone as insignificant as Potter. Sighing, Draco looked away, saying, "Look Potter, just leave me alone and go back to the other two thirds of the three musketeers."

Harry didn't seem to get the message and continued standing in the doorway looking livid. Draco decided the best plan of action was to completely ignore the other boy's presence and took out the book he had been reading for a couple days.

For some unknown reason the sight of the book seemed to calm Harry down significantly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, cautiously he asked, "You know that book is written by a muggle, right?"

Draco glanced at Harry from over his book and snapped, "So. Your point is?"

"I never thought I'd see a Death Eater reading a book by a muggle."

Draco responded without thinking, "Fuck the Death Eaters," realizing his slip of tongue Draco panicked. "I mean...FUCK...look just..um..don't tell anyone I said that."

Harry, recovering from the shock of the outbursts, cautiously responded, "Are you high or something? You're acting really strange."

Draco laughed, even though he was feeling distinctly nervous, "I wish."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only had Draco belittled the Death Eaters but he was also laughing good-naturedly. Without even thinking Harry sat down across from Draco and asked, "So, what do you, a Malfoy, have against the Death Eaters?"

Draco considered blowing Harry off but decided that he might as well tell someone who could possibly understand what was going on. Draco took a deep breath and started explaining all the things going on.

After Draco had finished his tirade there was a brief silence before he thought to ask, "And, may I ask, why were you trying to find a compartment alone and not sitting with your friends?"

Harry really didn't want to get into that subject, but decided to tell Draco since he had given up his inner most thoughts. "It"s just that Ron and Hermione are dating now and seem to live in a world all their own and I'm stuck on the outside. I just wanted to get away and not be a third wheel for a while," then trying to get onto a lighter subject, "So, now that I know that pureblood, Draco Malfoy reads books by the lowly, muggle, Chuck Palahniuk, what else do you do that might surprise me?"

Before either boy realized it they fell into a friendly conversation about music, concerts, books, and anything else that popped into their minds. They were both shocked that they could have so much in common.

It felt like mere minutes for the two boys before the train started to slow to a stop. They both stood up to change into their robes, then Harry realized that he had left his trunk in the compartment with Ron and Hermione since he hadn't been planning to be gone so long. "I've got to go get my robes. I didn't bring them with me."

Draco nodded sliding an arm into the sleeve of his own robes, "Okay, I think its probably best that you go back to your friends and me mine."

Harry felt a clinching in his chest and sullenly responded, "Yeah I suppose your right."

Draco immediately understood what Harry had thought he meant and quickly amended, "I mean, your friends are probably worried about you and mine don't know that I'm a blood traitor...yet."

Harry seemed to light up instantly, "Alright," Harry turned to leave but before he did he turned back and asked, "Ummm... Draco... did you want to, maybe, want to hang out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Draco smiled dazzlingly, "Sure, I'd like that."

Harry smiled and turned to leave to go back to Ron and Hermione.

After the door closed behind Harry he quickly made his way towards the compartment that his friends were in. As soon as he had entered the compartment his two best friends started in on him.

Hermione looked at Harry sternly and asked, "Where have you been? You said that you had to go to the bathroom. I doubt that it took you hours to use the toilet."

Harry just shrugged and said, "I just ran into someone and we started talking and the next thing we knew we were here."

Hermione looked like she had something else to say, but Ron cut her off, "Who were you talking to for so long? You keep to yourself lately."

Harry shrugged, "No one."

Ron decided not to let the matter go, "Oh come on, who?"

Harry knew Ron would get mad at him for keeping secrets, but he couldn't tell anyone that he had been talking to Draco Malfoy in a civil manner. The only way out that Harry could see was to lie. Harry blurted out the first name that came to his mind, "Cho Chang."

Ron grinned and asked, "Really? Are you two going to get back together?"

Hermione turned her gaze to Ron and scolded, "Ronald, mind your own business. Besides, Cho is still with Avery."

Ron shot a look at Hermione and snapped, "Don't snap at me for talking to my best mate."

Harry shook his head and left the compartment followed by the now bickering couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue

Note: _Italics _written word

Note 2: I know my writing is pretty lame and I write with the style of a five year old, but please be kind and read and review.

THE STORY BEGINS...NOW

A week after classes had resumed Harry was sitting in Transfiguration, which was shared with the Slytherins, when a note appeared on his desk. Looking up to make sure McGonagall wasn't looking, Harry opened the note to find tidy script that he didn't recognize.

_This class blows. Entertain me or I'll die or boredom. You don't want my death on your hands, do you? -DM_

_Why should I? You've don't nothing to deserve it._

_I'll give you a blowjob after class._

Harry choked on air as he read Draco's offer. McGonagall turned from where she was lecturing and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Potter."

Harry could only weakly nod and pray that the class would stop staring at him. He could not believe that Draco would write that, joking or not.

_I think I want my old Draco back. I don't think I can handle the new you._

_One, this Draco rocks so hard, though. Two, since when am I your Draco._

_Didn't you get the memo, I own you. You're my bitch._

_Yeah, I must have missed that one. But, this is a pleasant surprise. I'll be your bitch anytime._

_Just wait until the whole school hears that Draco Malfoy is my bitch_.

_On that note I think that they will be hearing about me soon._

_How soon are you thinking?_

_Probably by the end of the week, I know if I wait too much longer and I'll lose my nerve. All I'm really waiting on is figuring out how I'm going to do it and preparing for the wrath of Slytherin._

_I didn't think about that one. How are you going to survive living with a bunch of people you are about to betray._

_A lot of keeping my guard up and spending as much time as I can outside of the dormitories. Plus, I'm the Head Boy so I get my room in the Slytherin dormitories. So I don't have to sleep with the people trying to kill me._

_I can volunteer as your bodyguard. I'll beat up all those mean people that are trying to hurt you._

_My hero, how can I ever repay you for your heroic services._

_I'm going to look pass the fact that you were being sarcastic and still protect you._

The bell rang before Draco could respond and Harry shoved the piece of parchment into his bag and made to leave with Hermione and Ron.

The trio were walking towards Charms when there was a commotion up in front of them. They got up closer and saw that it was a group of Slytherins fighting amongst themselves. Hermione grabbed both boys by the sleeves of their robes, pulling them, "Lets go. They can fight and get in trouble we're staying out of it. Besides we need to get to class."

Ron yanked his sleeve out of Hermione's grasp and said, "No way, I want to watch the Slytherins beat each other down."

Before Hermione could scold Ron for promoting violence a voice broke through the crowd, "You can't deny it, I saw you two. You are a blood traitor. You were passing notes with The Boy who Refused to Die."

Harry felt his blood run cold, he knew what was going on. And from the looks of it Draco wasn't going to live much longer, if the way Crabbe and Goyle were bearing down on him was any clue.

Despite the fact that he was in imminent danger Draco's voice rang clear, "So, what if I was. It is none of your business what I do in my personal life, Zambini."

"That's it Malfoy I was able to overlook the fact that you are a faggot, but this is unforgivable." Zambini said nodding to Crabbe and Goyle, who began to lumber towards Draco.

Without thinking Harry shot stunning spells at the three boys threatening his friend. Just after the spells came from his wand he heard a shrill voice yell, "What is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall surveyed the scene in front of her and practically growled, "Zambini, Potter, Malfoy, go to Professor Dumbledore's office, right now. I will meet you there once I get these two up."

Most of the crowd had left when they had seen a professor, but Hermione and Ron had stayed. Ron decided to speak up, "Professor, Harry only did anything because the Slytherins were starting a fight."

McGonagall didn't look impressed, "Nothing excuses fighting, Mr. Weasley. Now you two should make your way to class or you will be late."

Hermione grabbed Ron and practically dragged him down the corridor leaving only the four Slytherins and Harry with McGonagall. She gave them a stern look and the three conscious boys quickly made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

Almost as soon as the three boys stepped into the office McGonagall and the other two boys followed. She marched up to Dumbledore's desk and gritted out, "These boys were fighting in the corridors and Mr. Potter went as far as to use magic against them."

Dumbledore peered at the group standing before him and asked, "Why were you fighting, four against one, no less?"

Zambini looked scathingly at Draco and Harry, "We weren't. Crabbe, Goyle and myself were merely talking to Draco when Potter went and stunned Crabbe and Goyle."

Dumbledore looked suspicious, "Is that indeed what happened?"

Draco stepped forward, "No sir, those three were asking me about befriending Harry and when I confirmed it they were going to beat me. That is until Harry stepped in and saved me."

Dumbledore looked at the boys and said, "Alright, whichever version is correct, nothing excuses fighting. All five of you are to receive a week of detention and will each have fifty points deducted from your house."

All of the boys knew better than to argue against Dumbledore's decision and nodded mutely. McGonagall looked at the boys and said, "Alright boys, you may now go to your classes. I will owl you with your detention times."

The boys all filed out of the office followed by Professor McGonagall. McGonagall turned and walked briskly towards her class, shooting one last look at the group of boys. Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle all walked in the other direction towards their class with Draco and Harry lagging behind.

As the two boys slowly made their way to their classes Draco said, "Thank you for saving me from those oversized buffoons. They would've killed me."

Harry gave Draco a sidelong glance and responded, "It was no problem, I would do it for any friend. But, are you going to be okay with the Slytherins now that they found out before you were ready?"

Draco gave it a little thought, "I think I will be fine with friends like you on my side to always watch my back. And, as you heard, I might like you watching my back too much."

"So, it's true, what Zambini said about you being gay?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I told the Slytherins in my fifth year and they decided not to tell for fear of what my father would do to them for soiling the Malfoy name. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Harry laughed and said, "Of course that's fine with me. To be completely honest, I'm not completely straight. I mean, yeah, I like girls, but guys appeal to me also."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I don't think about it in terms of which gender I like more. I just think about who it is that I like as a person."

Draco nodded in understanding, at that point the boys had reached the place where they would have to go their separate ways. They both said a quick good bye and Draco walked off towards DADA and Harry towards Charms.


End file.
